


The heart wants what it wants

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the groups day off and they decide to watch a movie.</p><p>Everything after that day unravels and Jun blames it all on Hansol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart wants what it wants

It's one of the groups days off and they all decided the day before, to gather around their TV and watch the first part of breaking dawn from the twilight series. Jun has no idea what possessed soonyoung to suggest such a movie but he's even more shocked at the rest of the boys agreeing to watch it.

He seemed to be the only one who wasn't up for watching it. But here he sits, beside Mingyu, waiting for Hansol to press play.

"For the love of God" Jun groans, "just play it already"

Hansol makes a face at him from where he's sitting on the floor, "fine"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their all watching the part where Bella and Edward are getting it on and honestly, Jun's never felt more uncomfortable.

Usually, if scenes like this come up on a movie, he'll skip them because he normally only ever watches movies by himself. But, sadly, he can't.

"You okay?" Mingyu whispers in his ear.

Jun tenses, "why wouldn't I be?" He says, glancing at Mingyu.

"You look constipated" 

Jun hits Mingyu's shoulder and returns his attention back to the TV.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Bella finds out she's pregnant is when Jun finds a hand placed on his knee. He knows it Mingyu because he's the only one who he's sitting beside. Jun glances at him from the corner of his eyes. Mingyu's watching the TV intently. He turns his attention away.

Jun decides not to comment on it, instead, he just continues to watch the movie.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun can feel Mingyu's hand trail further up his leg and approaching dangerously close to his special place and he has never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Jun doesn't do anything about it, just continues to watch the movie and try and ignore the burning sensation that Mingyu's hand is leaving on his thigh.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The movies ended and Jun thanks the Lord. However, Mingyu's hand is still on his leg and dangerously close to his special place. 

"I think" Hansol starts, "that Jun and Mingyu should have the cleaning duty tonight" 

Jun sends daggers through his eyes at Hansol, " I don't think that's fair" 

Seokmin, who's sitting beside Hansol, grins, "you and Mingyu have neglected your cleaning duties for weeks and we've all had to do it for you. So, Junhui, it's only fair"

Mingyu removes his hand from Jun's thigh and stands up. The rest of the members gather their things and shuffle out of the room, one by one.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do they even know where their mouths are?" Mingyu sighs, looking down at the popcorn that litters the floor.

Jun stuffs a pizza box into the black bag he's holding, "Obviously not"

It feels weird, them being alone, Jun thinks. They've never really clicked as much as the others not like Mingyu does with Wonwoo and not like Jun does with Minghao.

"You know" Mingyu starts, "that movie, for a Twilight movie, was actually okay"

Jun's grip on the black bag he's holding, losens, "you're kidding, right?" 

Mingyu shakes his head.

Jun grips the black bag harder and decides not to answer Mingyu. He opts for continuing to pick up pizza boxes.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They've finally finished cleaning up. 

"Thank god" Jun sighs, flopping down onto the sofa.

"Hey, Jun" Mingyu calls.

"Mhm"

"Come over here" Mingyu says.

Jun pushes himself of the sofa, walks over to Mingyu and sits beside him.

"What's-"

Jun freezes as he feels a pair of lips meet his own.

Mingyu's kissing him, his brain registers.

Jun quickly pushes him away and stumbles to his feet.

Mingyu's starring at him, licking his lips. Jun averts his gaze.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now" he murmurs.

Jun can't speak. All he can do is spin on his heels and run away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Soonyoung wheezes, "he kissed you?" 

 

Minghao rubs his chin, "to be honest, and no offence, but I thought it would've been wonwoo"

 

"That's a smooth one he pulled" Soonyoung comments.

Jun throws him a look of distaste and Minghao hits his shoulder, "try and be more sympathetic"

"I, personally, would feel honoured if a guy like Mingyu kissed me because let's face it, he looks like he's been sculpted by the gods" Soonyoung defends.

Jun takes in his words.

"Anyway, my children" Soonyoung chimes, jumping onto his feet, "Break time is over, time to practise" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The chorus to Mansae is the worst part of their dance routine, at least now it is and that's all thanks to Mingyu. Just as they're about to burst forward with their signature dance move, Jun has to quickly run in front of Mingyu and everytime they do it, Mingyu never fails to glance down at Jun.

It's about to reach that part again and Jun's concentration is slipping and his vision is blurring into yesterday, back to his and Mingyu's kiss.

Jun quickly runs back and stops before Mingyu. Well, he doesn't exactly stop, he trips and falls on him.

Ah, Jun thinks as he falls and takes Mingyu down with him, fuck my life.

Jun lands on the lower part of Mingyu's chest. 

"Shit" Mingyu grunts as his back connects with the floor, "you alright Jun?"

Jun doesn't move, he's to embarrassed. He swears he can hear the sniggering of Minghao and Soonyoung.

"Yes" Jun answers, lifting his head up, "what about you?"

Mingyu's lips form into a smirk and he winks at Jun, "never been better" he mouths.

Jun scrambles up and onto his feet so fast, that even Usain Bolt would be jealous.

"That, my dear friend, was adorable" soonyoung purrs, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Grow a pair, Junhui and just confront him. Simple as" Jihoon says, taking a large gulp of water from his bottle.

Soonyoung nods, "if you ask him and he answers you, you'll be able to put your mind at ease and make a decision"

"Make a decision?" Jun echoes.

"Yes, if he confesses his heart out to you, you can choose whether you want to try it or not"

Jun just stares at him.

"What?" Soonyoung narrows his eyes at him.

"What makes you think I'll say yes if he confesses to me?" 

"I see you checking him out sometimes and you can't deny that" soonyoung answers, smiling.

"I do not check him out"

"Actually" Jihoon pipes up, "you do. It's quite terrifying. Looks like your trying to blow him up with your mind"

Jun deflates back against the dance studio mirrors.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun's decided to do it tonight, after everyone's gone to bed.

"So what do you plan on asking him?" Hansol asks, making grabby hands for Jun's pillows that he's holding.

Jun throws the pillow at him, "it's all your fault for suggesting we clean up together, if you hadn't then none of this would've happened"

"Oho" Hansol raises his eyebrows, "would you have preferred if Mingyu had kissed you in front of us all?" 

Jun grabs another one of his pillows and throws it at Hansol, "shut up" 

Hansol's grin slips of his face when the pillow hits it, "oh, by the way, the rest of us are going out to get some food. We'll be out for about two hours so you and Mingyu have enough time, I would think, to ehem, get down and have some fun"

Jun's mouth gapes open, "Your only seventeen!"

Hansol grins so wide that he reminds Jun of the Cheshire Cat.

"Doesn't mean I don't know what S-E-X is"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jun knocks on Mingyu's door just after all the others leave to go and get food.

"Come in"

Jun nervously twists open the door to see Mingyu lying on his bed, holding his iPad in his hands.

"I thought you would've gone out to eat" Mingyu mumbles, putting his IPad down on his bed and shifting himself to sit up.

Jun sways in the doorway, "I actually wanted to talk to you and figured how was the right time"

"Ah" Mingyu breaths, "I think I know what about"

"You kissed me" Jun blurts, "and ran you hand so far up my leg that you almost touched my you know what and you said you didn't mind it when I fell on you"

Jun is practically screeching by the end of his speech.

"Calm down" Mingyu says standing up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like" Mingyu laughs, stepping closer to him. 

Mingyu pushes Jun, so his back is pressed up against the wall.

"Mingyu, seriously….."

Mingyu's grinning ear from ear and it makes Jun's heart skip a beat. 

"I thought it was obvious Junhui" Mingyu whispers in his ear, "that I like you. I don't just kiss people for fun" 

Jun can't speak. Mingyu's far to close for comfort and it's making his legs shake.

"Please remove yourself from me Mingyu " Jun says, his voice shaking.

 

Mingyu doesn't budge, "I want to kiss you but only is you let me"

Mingyu steps back and looks at Jun.

Jun wants to smack himself, as the speech Soonyoung gave him a few days ago comes back to him.

Mingyu is an attractive guy, hell, everyone always comments on how handsome he is. So why the hell wouldn't he want Mingyu to kiss him? 

"Kiss me" Jun demands, starring right back at Mingyu.

Mingyu slams Jun back into the wall, hard, and kisses him, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. The characters personalities may not match their own, I am somewhat new to the seventeen fandom but I tried my hardest. I hope all those who have read this, come to ship this ship just as much as I do.
> 
> Thanks again :)


End file.
